


Dreams That Haunt Us

by Mabynot1539



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabynot1539/pseuds/Mabynot1539
Summary: Even in prison, Brendan cannot forget Ste.





	Dreams That Haunt Us

“It's alright, innit?”

“Huh?”

“When it's just you and me.”

“Hmm.”

 

“I'm just saying...”

“You know what, Steven. You talk to much.”

“Huh?”

“Someone needs to shut you up.”

“What?”

*Kiss*

“Shhh!”

 

Brendan awoke, startled by his dream. Ever since the prison administrator decided that he was the cause of too much fighting in the prison, he had been placed in solitary confinement. This kept him separated from the regular population and allowed for more rest and deeper sleep allowing him to dream more. Ste invaded his dreams more frequently now. Usually, dark nightmares where he could see Ste's horrified expression as he stood on the balcony of the club holding the gun and confessing his crimes. He knew that Ste was shocked by the extent of his crimes even if Brendan did feel justified in many of his decisions. Fewer were the nicer dreams when he remembered the good times that they had together. As he lay in his cell waiting for the day to start, Brendan tried to keep is mind from straying to the past and to Hollyoaks and Ste.

 

“It's nothing for you to worry about. I promise. Give us a kiss. Giz us kiss.”

*Kiss*

 

Ste bolted awake. Dreams of Brendan invaded his nights more than ever. Nightmares of the day Brendan stood on the balcony confessing his crimes haunted Ste's visions. All he could focus on was the gun in Brendan's hand. Ste had been terrified that Brendan would use that gun to end his torment or that the police would see him as a threat and kill him. Brendan's confession did not surprise him. He knew that he was no angel and had no doubt his confession was true. Ste knew in his heart that he would always love Brendan no matter what crimes he had committed or would commit in the future. Ste blamed himself for some of the crimes, especially murdering Danny, since Brendan did it to protect him, because Ste knew that Brendan loved him.

 

 


End file.
